spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigger Happy
Trigger Happy is a playable character in the Skylanders series, in the series he is a part of the Tech Element. History Skylanders Biography Skylander: Trigger Happy is more than his name - it's his solution to every problem. Nobody knows from where he came. He just showed up one day in a small village, saving it from a group of terrorizing bandits by blasting gold coins everywhere with his custom-crafted shooters. Similar tales were soon heard from other villages, and his legend quickly grew. Now everyone in all of Skylands knows of the crazy goldslinger that will take down any bad guy... usually without bothering to aim. Springtime Big Bang Trigger Happy: Every year the residents of Skylands gather together for the annual Dragon Egg Hunt... celebrating the arrival of spring time. In his enthusiasm for the event, Trigger Happy has dyed himself and his rocket in the pastel colors of the season. Now disguised as a dragon egg, his new mission is to end up in the basket of a lucky kid and not a dragon! Actions Trigger Happy was one of the Core Skylanders that protected the Core of Light from Kaos and his minions in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, until one of his minions destroyed it and sent the Skylanders to Earth. This lead the new Portal Masters to bring the Skylanders back to Skylands in hopes of rebuilding the Core of Light as well as defeat Kaos and his minions. Trigger Happy was also one of the three main Skylanders along with Spyro and Gill Grunt. He also appeared in the last cut scene where it was shown that Kaos was sent to Earth as a punishment for what he did to the Skylanders. Trigger Happy also has two counterparts known as; Legendary Trigger Happy and a Sidekick under the name Trigger Snappy. Trigger Happy gained new abilities in Skylanders: Giants, where he aided the Giants to prevent Kaos from trying reawaken the Arkeyan army. Trigger Happy was on of the Skylanders that appeared in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, where he was able to roam around and collect treasures. Trigger Happy also appeares in Skylanders: SWAP-Force, where he gains new abilities again and is called Big Bang Trigger Happy, who was also helping the SWAP-Force to prevent Kaos from 'Evilizing' the Ancient Elemenatls. He also has a counterpart known as Springtime Big Bang Trigger Happy. He also appeared in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol. Trigger Happy gains two new counterparts in Skylanders: Trap Team, known as Eon's Elite Trigger Happy and a Mini. Trigger Happy also appeared in Skylanders: Battlecast, a card-based strategy game along with a couterpart known as High Noon Trigger Happy. Trigger Happy also aided a new group of Skylanders known as the SuperChargers under the name Double Dare Trigger Happy and rides the Gold Rusher in Skylanders: SuperChargers, as Kaos has now took over all of Skylands and closed all of the Portals, leading to this new team to take on Kaos and his Sky-Eater. He also has a counterpart known as Power Blue Double Dare Trigger Happy. Double Dare Trigger Happy appears in Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, as he is a part of a few races until the Skylanders have to defeat Kaos once again. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Trigger Happy acts as a non-playable character dispite still being playable, where he is seen near the beginning of the Golden Arcade to let the Skylanders in. Skylanders Academy Coming soon. Gallery Legendary Trigger Happy.png|Legendary Trigger Happy Trigger Snappy.png|Trigger Snappy Trigger Happy 2.png|Trigger Happy Series 2 Big Bang Trigger Happy.png|Big Bang Trigger Happy (Series 3) Springtime Big Bang Trigger Happy.png|Springtime Big Bang Trigger Happy (Series 3) Double Dare Trigger Happy.png|Double Dare Trigger Happy (SuperCharger) Power Blue Double Dare Trigger Happy.png|Power Blue Trigger Happy (SuperCharger) Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Sypro's Adventure *Skylanders Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlecast Novels *Books **The Machine of Doom (cameo) **Spyro verses the Mega Monsters **Trigger Happy Targets the Evil Kaos *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 0 The Kaos Trap **Skylanders: Issue 1 Forgotten Flynn (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 2 Mini But Mighty **Skylanders: Issue 3 Welcome to Skylander Academy **Skylanders: Issue 4 Champions Déjà Vu All Over Again and Again **Skylanders: Issue 5 Champions I Am Legendary **Skylanders: Issue 11 Light in the Dark Part 2 (cameo) **Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day (cameo) **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 1 Secret Agent Secrets Part 1 **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 2 Secret Agent Secrets Part 2 **Rift into Overdrive Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1 Skylanders Untie! **Episode 7 Anger Mismanagement **Episode 8 Pop Rocks **Episode 12 Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 6 Split Decision **Episode 7 The People vs. Pop Fizz *Season 3 **Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 See Also *Trigger Snappy *SuperChargers *Vehicles (Skylanders) Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:False Sorcerers Category:Gremlins Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers